


12 Or 1 To 1

by Ephoto



Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: Gen, 又是小时候的故事, 小朋友的一天, 有传记参考
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 请去听一下Chicago乐队的25 or 6 to 4！ 是这篇文章题目的来源！！很好听滴！





	12 Or 1 To 1

1 To 2  
Saul和Steven并排走在圣莫妮卡的主干道上，兜里揣着几张破旧的5美元纸币还有Saul帮忙加工的假ID。  
两个人穿的衣服都不算很多，早些时候Saul和Steven一起回了一趟Saul奶奶家，把他们的滑板和自行车都放在了家里。中午的气温总是比一天中的其他时候稍微要高一些的，所以午饭过后两个人出门的时候就都没拿外套。  
他们俩悠闲地往他们的秘密基地闲逛过去——一堵在死胡同里喷绘了Led Zeppelin标志的砖墙和一张不知何时出现墙角的破旧床垫。床垫上面Saul铺着家里多余的床单，边上堆着不知是从谁家里偷出来的一床被子。  
Saul从兜里摸出一盒万宝路，递过去给Steven拿了一支并把两个人的烟都点上了。两个人一路走一路调戏着路过他们身边的，他们喜欢的女孩子。  
他们甚至还看到Saul的小女友Kerry和一个比她大不少的男生勾肩搭背的走在马路对面，那个大男生一路走手还不老实的在Kerry的屁股上捏了几把。Steven看到那个男生的裤裆处有很明显勃起的痕迹，天知道他硬了多久。  
Saul气得冒烟，Steven拉着他拐进了一个杂货店，废了不少时间才让眼前的小毛球安静下来不再骂骂咧咧的。Saul认出来这是那个指着他鼻子骂他以后会一事无成的那个老师家里开的。  
他戳了戳Steven的腰，示意他帮忙看风，他自己开始扫荡其离他最近的那个货架上的安全套或是别的值钱的东西。在这个极易感染性病的年代，没有人敢在安全套上省钱，再说两个人身上剩下的安全套也不多了。  
躺在收银台后的杂货店老板听到声音不对劲，探头出来看究竟是怎么回事。Steven看着老板的脸色气成紫红色，伸手向放在墙角的扫把摸去，他大喊了一声“Run!”伸手抓了一把货架上s没来得及拿完的巧克力撒腿就往门外跑。杂货店老板挥舞着扫把追了他们一个街区，他断断续续的叫骂声跟了他们一路。  
三个人都跑得上气不接下气，杂货店老板实在是追不上两个天天逃课的13岁男孩转身回去清点损失了。两个人在路边休息了一会，换了一口气跑到了他们的秘密基地。

 

3 To 6  
墙脚的纸箱里藏了几瓶或是托别人或是用假id蒙骗路人帮他们买到的酒。  
Steven躺在床垫上大口喘着气，凌空描绘着对面墙上Led Zeppelin鼓手的标志，幻想着自己以后成为一名摇滚巨星时候的景象。尽管他到现在还没有一套正规的架子鼓，平时不是拿着在路边捡来的树枝敲打着几摞硬皮书就是跑去Starwood看Van Halen或者是Quite Riot的演出，缩在后台一个不显眼但是能看的清鼓手动作的角落跟着鼓手比划。  
奶奶买给他的那把吉他他转送给Saul了，他可真是个吉他天才，这才拿到吉他多久，他都要开始写歌了。  
Saul看起来还没消气，站在床垫边像抖灰尘一样把刚才从杂货店里偷来的东西都抖到了床垫上。一颗戒烟糖弹到了Steven手边，他就顺手捡起来拆开包装吃掉了。  
Steven看着他气到泛红的脸颊，坐起身来伸手把Saul扯到跪坐在床垫上。少年虽然不高，但是在他膝盖正下方的是他刚才掏出来的硬糖。  
这一下痛得他的表情从生气变成了难受。Steven干脆站起来，把他安排靠着墙坐好在床垫上，自己从箱子里拿了两瓶伏特加出来，递了一瓶给Saul。  
接下来的时间里，他们就在自己的小世界喝着酒，Saul抽着他最喜欢的万宝路，Seven点上他的大麻烟卷，两个人数着最近看上的女生度过了又一个翘课的悠闲下午。  
临近晚餐时间，胡同边上的居民楼开始热闹了起来。Saul有些不太喜欢嘈杂的环境，猛吸两口把自己手上剩下的烟吸完又点了一只新的。  
Steven看着他再次皱起的眉毛，提议说两个人换着抽。Saul不同意，他不是很喜欢大麻，至少没有Steven那么喜欢，他还是更喜欢红硬壳的万宝路。Steven放下手中的伏特加，拿出一条新的烟卷点燃，深吸一口强行吻上了Saul的嘴。  
少年的嘴唇是温暖且柔软的，还带着些许伏特加留下来的辛辣味。两个人都闭上了眼睛，酒精和毒品冲昏了他们的头脑。这个吻越加越深，他们技术都不好，但总有一个人肺活量不如另外一个人。  
他们最终还是分开了。  
酒精+香烟+大麻=性。  
Saul和Steven都勃起了。

 

7 To 1  
到了下午6、7点的时候，箱子里为数不多的存货都被他们俩喝完了。两个人打算走回圣莫妮卡的主干道上买。  
潮湿的海风卷起了几片落叶往Saul身上拍去，Steven调侃说就连植物都更喜欢他多一点。  
风有些大，带走了他们身边弥漫着香烟、大麻和酒精的味道。两个人扯了扯身上的短袖，不约而同地搓了搓手臂。刚才窝在死胡同里的温暖都被这一阵风给吹走了。  
黄昏时的圣莫妮卡是站在路灯下等待接客的妓女，用霓虹灯为自己画上最艳丽的妆容等待着客人的到来。  
大道靠近Steven奶奶家的那个街区开了一家新的迪厅，原来的老板听说被判鸡奸罪入狱了。这一块最实惠的烟酒商店也在那个街区，Steven和Saul打算买完酒后顺便转过去看看新开的迪厅。  
在街角两个人遇到了经常见面的妓女姐姐Monica，她有着s最爱的大乳房和黑色长发。两个人托她买了新的酒，Steven特意点名要了一瓶百加得151。Monica很快就从店里出来了，她手里甚至还多拿了两瓶“夜车”啤酒。Saul拿到酒后被Monica挽着手聊了两句，她甚至还向他索要了一个脸颊吻。  
Steven站在一旁被音乐吸引住了，新的迪厅那个方向传来了Queen的歌曲 “Another One Bites The Dust。”这一带只有Gay吧才会放这首歌。  
Steven和Saul挥别Monica之后就开始往那家迪厅走过去，路上顺便把那两瓶“夜车”喝了。  
两个人在进迪厅之前在附近的停车场里把那瓶酒开了。圣莫妮卡最近兴起了一种玩法，将百加得151倒进短杯里，盖上一片柠檬，放上红糖，滴上两滴百加得151点燃后让它燃烧一会再熄灭火一口喝掉。  
两个人手边只有百加得的瓶盖能拿来当短杯，没有柠檬和红糖，两个人只好就这么点着来喝。轮到Saul喝的时候他把燃着的酒洒到脸上了，淡蓝的的火焰飘在酒液上顺着Saul的脸颊滴到了他的衣服上。  
也不知是因为今天下午喝太多伏特加了还是因为Steven那一口大麻烟，让他连酒瓶盖都拿不稳。Steven见状手忙脚乱地帮他扑灭了火。还好两个人都没有留下伤疤，这也算是一个奇迹了吧。  
之后两个人一起去了新开的迪厅。这个年代的大人们把大部分精力都放在派对、酒精、性和毒品上，没有什么人会花时间来管两个小男孩。更何况两个人长得比较成熟，Saul改的假ID刚好能让他们“合法”地在迪厅逗留。  
迪厅吧台边上松松散散的坐着几个顾客，酒保全是面容姣好、穿着制服打着领结的男性。舞池里没几个人，DJ也不是很热情的放着歌。  
两个人在迪厅里面转了一圈觉得没什么意思。这里的顾客和职员都不是他们认识的人，他们俩想要蹭一杯免费的鸡尾酒都做不到。Steven自诩认识圣莫妮卡大部分在酒吧和迪厅鬼混的人，但似乎所有他的“朋友”今天都不在这家刚刚开业的酒吧里。  
从迪厅出来之后Steven带着Saul去了Starwood，他学架子鼓的地方。  
Starwood热闹多了，但也复杂多了。那里什么人都有。妓女、鸭、嫖客、拉皮条的、贩卖毒品的，似乎整个圣莫妮卡最肮脏的人都聚集在了这个酒吧里面。  
两个人在进门的时候遭到了保安的拦截，新来的保安还不认识他们俩，不管他们怎么说或是出示证件给那个保安看他都不放行。  
队伍后面的人开始闹了，没过多久Starwood的老板从酒吧里走了出来。Steven认识他，老板很看好这个经常来偷师学鼓的年轻人。在上司的指示下，很快那个保安就放行了。  
Saul对这里基本上可以说是一无所知，他被Steven带着先去吧台混了一杯酒水，两个人端着杯子跑到边上看表演去了。小孩子总是会有一些年龄特权，他们得到乐队的许可坐在了舞台正下方。  
今天在台上演出的是Van Halen。  
Saul看上去比Steven还要激动，酒喝到一半就放在地上没再动过了，他就连Steven中间消失了好长一段时间都不知道。  
11点钟左右Steven回来了，他笑得神秘兮兮的拉着Saul的手，说是要带他去好好爽一下，让他体会一下什么叫真正的高潮。  
Saul看着Van Halen的演出走向尾声，便答应了Steven。他被Steven拉着穿过拥挤的人群，往编号为13的房间跑去。  
一推开门，Saul就闻到了熟悉的味道，中间还隐约混杂着别的什么味道。门内的所有人都在做爱，男人和男人、女人和女人、男人和女人，全都混在一起。他们身边散落着跟形状和布丁瓶差不多的塑料瓶子。他感觉到自己的心跳在加快。  
一对仅穿着内衣的双胞胎姐妹手挽着手向他们两个走来，Steven伸手递过来一个打开了的布丁瓶，并示意他使用方法。他跟着Steven的动作深吸了一口布丁瓶里的东西，味道意外的好，甚至还有一些像妈妈家里用过的香薰。他的心跳在加快，浑身上下的血液像是被烧开一样翻腾着。他开始觉得屋子里有一些热。  
他的阴茎勃起了。  
双胞胎中身材比较丰满的那个向他走来，他扭头想看看Steven却发现他们两个已经滚作一团消失在肉海里了。  
Saul发誓这是他人生中最爽的一次了，以前不管是喝酒还是什么别的都没有这一晚的冲击大。他射了两三次，Steven恐怕射的次数比他还多。  
Saul最后是在人堆里把Steven捞出来的。可怜的金发男孩都快被榨干了。  
Steven是被Saul扶着走出酒吧的。刚走出去没多久Steven就晕了过去。也不知道是今天喝酒喝太多了还是最后的布丁瓶太猛，Saul只好背着他走回了他奶奶家。这可是天杀的五个街区的路程呢。不过好在少年们都还在生长的阶段，体型差距不是很大。  
等Saul蹑手蹑脚走回自己房间，把背上的Steven丢在自己床铺的另一边，自己再躺下的时候已经是凌晨1点了。  
至于那瓶还没喝完的百加得151？他们俩早就已经忘了那瓶酒放到哪里去了，是藏在了进迪厅前的那个停车场的某个角落里?亦或是是随手放在Starwood的吧台上？这都不重要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请去听一下Chicago乐队的25 or 6 to 4！ 是这篇文章题目的来源！！很好听滴！


End file.
